With the rapid development of the information age, the importance of an information input/output function and a data storage function has been emphasized in an electronic device. The electronic device having those functions can be classified into a portable electronic device such as a mobile station and a stationary electronic device such as an image display device, a refrigerator, and the like.
On the other hand, as the functions become diversified, the electronic device is implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing still or moving images, playing music or video files, gaming, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. Moreover, the electronic device provides information on locations and paths where the user wants to go. Furthermore, the electronic device provides a route capable of reducing the fuel consumption amount. However, the route capable of reducing the fuel consumption amount is retrieved only on the basis of predetermined information.